When Our Eyes Met
by Alexinie
Summary: Danny and Tom meet in the restaraunt Tom works in, and automatically have a conection. Do you believe in love at first sight? Flones with a bit of Pudd :  xx
1. Chapter 1

**So here we are again, start of a new story :) This is my first Flones story. Hope you enjoy it! Please review, i'll love you if you do!**

**Without further ado...enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Tom had just cleared his tables when he felt a breeze hit the back of his legs, and the doorbell ring in the little high-street restaurant where he worked.<br>Turning to see three boys enter, two brunettes and a caramel blonde laughing and chatting lively. Tom sighed and headed over to the group;  
>"Afternoon, I'm Tom ill be your server for today, if you'd like to follow me to your seats" he smiled with a sickly sweet voice he saved for customers and led them to their tables.<br>"Here's your menus, I'll be back shortly to take your orders, any drinks I can get you?" he asked, looking closely at the group for the first time.  
>The first brunette was heavy built with piercing blue eyes; he obviously worked out a lot. He held hands with the blond, who was smaller, built but flat muscled and not quite thin enough to look weedy. The second brunette was the boy to really catch Tom's eye, he was gorgeous. Dark curls, medium toned build with a light dusting of freckles over his tanned skin. His overly blue eyes met Tom's with a smile,<br>"Thanks" he breathed.  
>Tom's breath caught in his throat, as he stuttered a "no problem" to the stunning boy before taking their drinks orders and hurrying off to make them.<br>He couldn't keep his eyes off the dark haired boy in the corner the whole time they were there, hardly paying attention to the other couple at the table, Tom caught him glancing back at him a few times, making his heart pound. As he cleared their table he made light convocation.  
>"So, any plans for the rest of the day?" he asked lightly.<br>"No, just got together for a catch up, I'm Danny by the way" Danny replied, slightly too fast, with a little to much enthusiasm, and Tom didn't miss the look that was passed between the couple sat beside him.  
>"Sounds nice, hope you have a good day, Tom by the way, nice to meet you" he spoke to Danny as their shook hands, Tom tried his best to not let his hand shake.<br>"It is." Danny said with a wide smile, not breaking eye contact, or letting go of Tom's hand. He coughed, "to meet you, I mean" he added quickly letting go of his grip on Tom.  
>He let the fact that they had clearly just had a moment there go, and looked away from Danny to the plates, embarrassed.<br>"I'll just get these cleared away for you" he hurried into the kitchen with the plates, trying to slow his heartbeat.  
>It was silly; he was acting like a fourteen-year-old girl over a boy he had just met. He laughed at himself.<br>He returned to the table with the bill just in time to see the two others get up and move to the door after leaving their money on the table.  
>"See you later Dan" he called with a knowing nod at Danny before looking at Tom "thanks; keep the change" and with a final look at Danny, the blond and the brunette left the cafe.<br>"Thank you, enjoy the rest of your day" he called after them as the left.  
>With only the two of them there, the air suddenly felt very warm to Tom, and he didn't know where to put his eyes.<br>"Here you go" Danny smiled warmly at Tom, passing him the money and the bill, grazing their hands together for a second too long as their eyes met again.  
>"I should, erm, get going" Danny mumbled, as if talking to himself more than he was to Tom.<br>Tom felt his heart sink, "oh yea, well enjoy the rest of your day" he smiled the best he could as he watched the gorgeous man walk towards the door and turn as he reached it, making Tom's heart thud again.  
>"It really was nice to meet you" Danny said with a nervous smile that made Tom's mind wonder what the meaningful glances passed between Danny and his friends really meant.<br>"And you, see you around Danny" Tom replied with a grin.  
>"See you around; Tom" Danny slipped his name in at the end of the sentence with a grin, and with one last glance, was gone.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So is that the last Tom will see of Danny? Stay tuned to find out! <strong>

**Reviews very very welcome, thanks for reading xx**


	2. Chapter 2

** Thanks so so much to reviewers for reviewing! Loving you long time right now ^.^**  
><strong>So here we are... Part two... Enjoy! xx<strong>

* * *

><p>The rest of his shift dragged on dully, he spent the hours trying to remember every feature on Danny's face, while polishing, sweeping, cleaning, the list dragged on. Finally it was time to clock out, he cashed off and pulled his coat on quickly before more people could walk in and he'd have to stay and serve them, and left stepping out into the cold January air.<p>

He got about two shops away before he heard his name being called from across the street. He didn't recognise the voice at first, and turned to see the most shocking and amazing thing that day.  
>Danny.<br>His face hidden in a scarf, hands in his pockets jogging towards him.  
>"God, I thought you were never going to finish," he laughed as he reached Tom.<br>"So did-_What_? How long have you been out here?" Tom asked with an incredulous smile as his heartbeat picked up again.  
>"Oh" Danny grinned with a shrug "only a few hours"<br>"_Hours?"_ Tom half shouted "it's freezing, what have you been doing?" he tried not to think about the fact he was walking with one of the best looking men he had ever met, after only meeting them a few hours ago, and how natural it felt.  
>"Waiting for you" Danny confessed self continuously.<br>"_Me_?" Tom's eyes almost popped out of his head. Danny had waited hours for him, in the cold. He fought the childish part of his brain that was saying how Disney-like this moment was.  
>"I was wondering, if, erm, you'd like to grab a coffee or something? Probably not, in fact, why would you? I'll just go" Danny rambled, getting quieter, turning to walk away.<br>"Wait what? Course I'd like to get a coffee" he smiled widely at the shy boy in front of him, "are you okay? You look frozen to death," he asked as they began walking again, both grinning stupidly.  
>"Ahh, nothing too bad" Danny breathed, betrayed by his chattering lips "although" he paused "my hands feel like they are about to drop off" he stared ahead, lips curving into a smile as Tom silently took his cold hand in his own warm one. Neither said a word.<br>Tom tried his best to pretend holding his hand was nothing as his heart sped up even more and he stared ahead with a grin.  
>"So, how about that coffee?" he asked, pulling Danny down a side street to a small cafe.<br>"That's the best plan I've heard all day," Danny laughed as he allowed himself to be pulled into the small shop. "I feel like frosty the snowman".

Two hours later, a couple passed the coffee shop, smiling at a pair holding hands under the table, talking excitedly over their coffees.  
>"Told you it wouldn't take him long, didn't I Doug?" he grinned down at the other, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.<br>"You were right" he laughed, "how long do you think he was waiting in the cold?" Dougie asked as they started walking again, leaving the couple in their own world.  
>"Knowing Danny, and the way he looked at that one" he nodded in Tom's direction "I recon he would have waited all night" Harry laughed, as they headed home, thick snowflakes beginning to fall around them.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shortness, but whatcha all think? Reviews, as ever are very very welcome :)<br>So two thirds of the way through... What'll happen next? xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys... this might be the last chapter :) or there is another idea i could carry it on with, what do you all think? Help me decide pleeeaseee x**

**As ever, thank you so so much for reviewing, and keep them coming people! Hope you enjoy the chapter... xx**

* * *

><p>This was it. The first official date, and Danny couldn't sit down as he watched the clock tick super slowly around to the time that he would pick Tom up from work.<br>Up. Down. Up. To the mirror. Hair check. Done. Keys? Check. Wallet? Check. One last look in the mirror. Does that piece of hair really have to do that? Toilet break. Sit down. Stand up. Pace.  
>Okay, time to go.<br>The snow didn't last long, and a week after it came, Danny trudged toward the restaurant in thick brown sludge slowly seeping into his boots. He didn't think he had actually ever been this nervous before a date. What if Tom changed his mind? What if he decided he didn't like him anymore? Danny's thoughts ran wild, and he didn't notice how close he was until he was outside the door of the restaurant, and saw Tom inside, fiddling with his hair in the reflection of a spoon.  
>Danny laughed, as his nerves were instantly calmed. This was Tom. Tom who you talk for hours on the phone with. Tom who you knew the first time you saw him he was the one.<br>And there he was.  
>"Hey you" Danny breathed as he walked up behind him.<br>"Sorry, we're closed. Were you supposed to meet a friend here? There was a girl sat over there about twenty minutes ago" Tom said as he turned to face Danny with a mischievous grin.  
>"What? Tom it's- oh you! Very funny, you almost had me there" Danny's ears turned beetroot as Tom howled with laughter.<br>"Sorry I had to, your face! - Oh Dan don't be mad, I was only joking" he looped his arms around Danny's neck, bringing their foreheads together.  
>The look on Tom's face, mixed with the feelings that Tom's touch sparked inside him meant he couldn't hold his moody facade for long, as his face split into a grin.<br>"I can see I'll have to be on constant watch out with you" he joked as he took Tom's hand and pulled him into the icy street.  
>"So, where are you taking me, oh mystery man?" Tom asked hopefully, Danny had kept their date a total secret, and Tom hoped now was the time he would finally give something away.<br>"Nice try" Danny scoffed "I'm not giving anything away until we get there" and without another word, he proceeded to pull Tom onto two trains, and a bus before finally coming to a stop outside a large warehouse looking building brightly lit with neon lights.  
>"No, way!" Tom laughed.<br>"Way. Watcha think?" Danny grinned.  
>"It's awesome Dan! A Roller disco? I didn't even know they still did these things!" Tom's eyes were wide with excitement, and happiness bubbled in Danny's stomach for knowing he had done the right thing.<br>"Well, you were talking the other day about how you loved skating when you were little, and with your love for music now, then what better than somewhere you can do both? Back to the 80's baby" he talked excitedly, winking. Tom's face was a mask of disbelief,  
>"You really are amazing, you know that?" he pulled Danny into a one armed hug as they walked into the building.<br>"I know." Danny chuckled as he draped his arm around Tom's shoulders. "Now let's do this thing! Race you!" Danny broke away from Tom into a sprint as music grew gradually louder, and Lady Gaga- Disco Heaven blasted through the stereo.

Three hours later, the boys stumbled out of the rink, howling with laughter.  
>"No I so didn't!"<br>"Yes you so did Dan!" Tom's eyes twinkled with the reflection from the lights.  
>"You fell over more than I did!" Danny protested for the millionth time.<br>"No way, Disaster Dan, your butt spent more time on the floor than your feet did" they began to laugh again.  
>"Okay! So balance isn't my strong point" Danny gave in finally as they caught the bus to the station.<br>"I think that has been established Mr Jones." Tom teased, as his heart sped madly in his chest.  
>It had been the best date of his life. It was the perfect place, everything had gone amazingly, and the best part was that his gorgeous, awesome date was Danny. Danny who he could spend a hundred years with and not get bored. Danny who was currently wiping Tom's mind blank by trailing his hand up and down his arm to his cheek and back again. They were in Tom's flat now, and the wine they shared was starting to take effect.<br>"You have amazing eyes" Danny mumbled, Tom wasn't sure if he meant to say it out loud, so he didn't reply at first, but Danny continued; "how did this happen? When did I get this lucky?"  
>"What?" Tom broke Danny's quiet mumbling "you the lucky one? I'm the one with all the luck!"<br>"No, I found you. That makes me the lucky one" Danny said simply meeting Toms gaze deeply.  
>"You found me, that makes us both lucky" Tom whispered, closing the space between them to kiss Danny lightly.<br>"I love you" Danny whispered into Tom's ear, whose eyes widened at the words. He would never have dared to hope Danny loved him back as much as Tom obviously loved him.  
>"As I love you," he whispered back to Danny, as they held each other tightly.<br>"That's good then," Danny mumbled into Tom's shoulder sleepily, a wide smile threatening to split his face in two, before yawning.  
>"mmmhmm, it is. Very" Tom agreed, resting his head against Danny's, yawning too as they silently fell asleep in each other's arms.<br>The last thought to pass through both of their minds was of how perfect everything was, and how they had both found the place they belonged.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, so whatcha think? Natural end? Or carry it on, you decide! Thanks for reading, please review xx<strong>


End file.
